


Танец

by That_Marsh_Fellow



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25264540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Marsh_Fellow/pseuds/That_Marsh_Fellow
Summary: — Ты когда-нибудь танцевал, дорогой генерал?
Relationships: Grievous | Qymaen jai Sheelal/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Kudos: 15





	Танец

**Author's Note:**

> Маленькая зарисовка, родившаяся из когда-то увиденного мною Important OTP Questions на тему "Представьте ваш отп медленно танцующими в первый раз после того один из них подвергся протезированию конечностей/смог наконец ходить после травмы". В тот момент я понял, что не могу оставить эту идею без внимания. И вот, собственно, так и произошло.

— Ты когда-нибудь танцевал, дорогой генерал?

Оби-Ван, расхаживавший вдоль пульта управления громадного, похожего на какую-то диковинную подводную тварь из глубин океанов мон-каламари, боевого крейсера генерала Гривуса, и до этого момента наблюдавший за тем, как разноцветные лампочки загорались и гасли на приборных панелях, одновременно с задумчивым видом поглаживая свою рыжеватую бороду, вдруг остановился и развернулся к киборгу, угрюмо сгорбившемуся в командирском кресле в центре зала.

— Нет, — последовал короткий ответ.

Гривус на секунду оторвался от изучения голокарт, развернутых перед ним, и смерил джедая недоверчивым взглядом, затем снова принявшись сосредоточенно передвигать отмеченные синими точками корабли.

— Даже до того, как… — джедай не собирался так просто сдаваться. Он задумался, неторопливо подбирая правильные слова. — Даже… на Кали?

— Да.

Напряженная тишина окутала помещение, прерываемая лишь отдаленным гулом мощных двигателей. Генерал что-то пометил на ближайшей к себе карте и глубоко вздохнул. Оби-Ван продолжал вопросительно смотреть на старательно игнорирующего этот взгляд киборга, и тот при всем желании не мог сосредоточиться на стратегии предстоящей операции, пока пара голубых глаз прожигала его насквозь. 

— Мой народ был воинами. Повстанцами. Мятежниками. Я всю жизнь провел с оружием в руках, сначала защищая своих людей от хаков, а потом, когда Республика предала нас - выбивая долги для Банковского клана. Хакская война оставила нас ранеными, разоренными и беспомощными. Клан предложил Кали нужные средства в обмен на мою службу под их крылом.

Гривус надрывно закашлялся.

— У меня не было времени на глупые забавы.

Генерал повернулся к иллюминатору, с каким-то странным, непривычным чувством наблюдая за плывущими вдалеке звездами, показавшимися ему сейчас такими далекими и холодными. Может быть кто-то другой бы и не заметил эту перемену в настроении, но Оби-Ван знал его достаточно хорошо, чтобы даже по одним золотистым рептильим глазам читать эмоции киборга как открытую книгу.

Джедай уверенно подошел к генеральскому креслу и, заложив одну руку за спину, вытянул вторую вперед ладонью вверх в приглашающем жесте.

— Давай.

Глухой кашель был ему ответом. Гривус свернул карты и немигающим взглядом уставился прямо в лицо мужчине.

— Я же сказал, я не умею.

— Не страшно. Я уверен, тебе понравится. 

— Оставь меня в покое, _Кеноби_ , — с нажимом повторил генерал, не разрывая зрительного контакта.

— Ты же знаешь, что я этого не сделаю, _Кимаен_ , — скопировав интонацию собеседника, возразил джедай.

Уловка сработала. При звуках собственного имени, давно затерявшегося в глубинах смутных воспоминаний, Гривус моргнул, основательно поколебленный в своем упрямстве.

— Я научу. Это не сложно. Возьми меня за руку, — еще раз предложил Оби-Ван, и на этот раз киборг сдался.

Гривус нехотя положил свою шестипалую механическую кисть на протянутую ладонь Оби-Вана.

— И что дальше, Кеноби?

Пальцы джедая сжались вокруг холодного металла. Он потянул генерала за собой, выводя на середину капитанского мостика.

— Давай. Повторяй за мной, — мужчина наклонил голову, вежливо приветствуя своего партнера. 

Гривус настороженно, как будто ожидая какой-то уловки, очень медленно сделал тоже самое. Ничего страшного не произошло, только в глазах Кеноби заплясало знакомое довольное выражение, появлявшееся каждый раз, когда тому удавалось провернуть очередную идею четко по намеченному плану. 

— Раз… — джедай сделал шаг назад. Киборг с видимым сомнением переместил широкую когтистую ступню вперед.

— Два… — теперь он шагнул влево, сначала приседая на левую ногу, а затем выпрямляясь. Гривус повторил зеркально, уже увереннее, но все еще не отрывая взгляда от пола.

— Три, — Оби-Ван подался было вперед, но стоявший перед ним генерал, видимо, не успев сообразить что надо отступить назад, сделал тоже самое, и джедай от неожиданности завалился назад, потеряв равновесие.

Однако столкновения с полом не произошло. Гривус успел поймать его прежде, и теперь удерживал мужчину одной рукой на весу, пока его вторую руку все еще не отпускал сам Оби-Ван.

— Вот теперь я начинаю понимать, — прошипел киборг, и его хрипловатый голос задрожал, воспроизводя синтезированный смех.

— Я рад за тебя. Давай попробуем еще раз, — ободряюще похлопал его по локтю — выше было не дотянуться — джедай.

— Почему бы мне просто не позволить тебе упасть?

— Потому что тебе интересно, что еще я могу предложить, дорогой генерал.

Гривус закашлялся, пораженный такой наглостью. 

— Не пытайся прыгнуть выше своей головы, Кеноби.

— И не собирался, — ответил тот. 

— Раз-два-три...

Громоздкие лапы генерала со скрежетом царапали пол. Его тело никогда не было предназначено для таких действий. Гривуса протезировали по модифицированному образцу, взятому с новейших боевых дроидов. Он был создан машиной для войны. Еще одним секретным оружием в руках лидеров Сепаратистов Поггля Меньшего, Шу Май и конечно же графа Дуку. Его вернули к жизни как воина, как бойца, а не как личность. И если раньше Гривус был вполне удовлетворен этим фактом, довольствуясь радостью победы, чувством отмщения, которое ему приносили поверженные враги, то сейчас он не был уже настолько уверен в этом. Генерал сам не заметил, как Кеноби вдруг стал важной частью его жизни, вместе с собой принеся и новые, более сложные смыслы обыденных действий, и новые сомнения в правильности былых решений. И вот сейчас Кеноби заставлял киборга делать то, о чем тот до этого и подумать не мог. Он заставлял его танцевать.

Гривус ссутулился еще сильнее, но аккуратно, немного неуклюже попытался воспроизвести ловкие и плавные шаги джедая.

— Раз-два-три…

Его металлическое тело, такое привычное и совершенное, ни разу не подводившее командира армии дроидов на поле боя, вдруг показалось ему очень неудобным, нескладным, каким-то чужим. Он с удивлением смотрел как нерешительно переставляет собственные ноги в такт движениям Оби-Вана, и про себя задавался вопросом, зачем он это делает. Почему он согласился на это? Как этот Кеноби смог так легко сломить его волю?

Оби-ван, будто бы заметив рой немых вопросов, витавших вокруг генерала, одарил последнего ласковой улыбкой и крепче сжал его металлическую кисть в своей.

— У тебя получается.

— Это унизительно, — глухо заявил Гривус, но не оттолкнул джедая, наоборот, пытаясь придвинуться ближе, будто бы опасаясь, что тот сейчас исчезнет, и все это окажется всего лишь очередным призраком, отголоском чего-то прошлого и давно навсегда потерянного. 

И снова он не понял, почему он так поступил.

— Я всажу в тебя все свои четыре световых меча, Кеноби.

Слова, по-видимому, оставались единственным, что еще не попало под это незримое, непонятное, и потому даже пугающее влияние мужчины. Тело генерала уже давно предательски отказывалось подчиняться голосу разума, следуя только плавным "раз-два-три", раз за разом повторяемых его партнером.

— Пустое, — усмехнулся Оби-Ван. 

Он одним легким движением поймал его вторую металлическую руку в свою, не давая разъединить верхние конечности и дотянутся до световых мечей.

— Только после того как закончим танец, дорогой генерал.


End file.
